


Kavinsky Notices

by christchex



Series: Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied Relationships, Pre-The Dream Thieves, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christchex/pseuds/christchex
Summary: Kavinsky notices everything about Ronan Lynch.





	Kavinsky Notices

**Author's Note:**

> one of many drabbles written for tumblr user @jnav1 for Christmas 2017, even if I am awful at giving gifts on time.  
> Let’s play a game called “How many times can I type “fuck” in 100 words?

Lynch never fucking stops looking at fucking Parrish’s hands and fuck if it doesn’t piss Kavinsky off. Years of fighting, of racing, of fucking stealing and Lynch can’t take his eyes off the charity case long enough to notice. And goddamn does it fucking piss him off that Lynch doesn’t fucking notice. They are the fucking same and Lynch is too fucking gone to even look up. If he did then he’d fucking know. Kavinsky only has to make him look. So he closes his eyes. The trees scream as he wakes, with leather in his hand and eyes gleaming.


End file.
